


Revenge Isn't Everything (Drabble)

by DJKPopGirl



Series: Descendants Drabble Game [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJKPopGirl/pseuds/DJKPopGirl
Summary: After an incident, Carlos has to decide what to do next.





	Revenge Isn't Everything (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to explore the characters of Descendants through random prompts that were chosen by rolling a dice. The same concept was used to select participating characters.

Drabble 1  
Prompt: the aftermath of a bad fight  
Characters: Carlos, Chad, Doug

Carlos stood in the bathroom connected to his room, staring in the mirror, trying to see how bad his black eye really was. He knew he had other bruises on his arms and legs where Chad had gotten him in ‘practice'. He even had a few small cuts on his hands where his hands hit sharp rocks or small twigs that had been on the ground. Carlos sighed. How was he going to hide these injuries from his friends? He didn't want to seem weak or worry them. He would have no trouble hiding his arms and legs under clothes. He could hide his hands in his gloves after he bandaged them. It was the black eye that was difficult to hide. He didn't have hats to use to try to hide his face or makeup to cover up the bruise.  
"Are you sure you can help me study for the science test?" Carlos heard Jay enter their room with someone else.  
"I will try my best," Carlos heard Doug say. "When do you want to start?"  
"As soon as we can," Jay answered. "Hey Carlos, you in there?" Jay knocked on the bathroom door. Carlos was thanking the fact that he had closed the door, but he couldn't think of a response that would get Jay to leave him alone. From the sound of movement in the other room, Jay and Doug were setting up to study for a while in the room. Carlos couldn't come up with an excuse that wouldn't cause Jay to worry as to why his roommate was spending so much time in the restroom. He sighed. The truth was bound to come out sometime. The sooner the better.  
Carlos opened the door and entered his bedroom. He was still in his dirty uniform from his private practice session with Chad. "Hey," he said simply with a small wave at Doug before walking to his dresser for fresh clothes.  
Jay hadn't seen him right away, but Doug had.  
"How was practice with Chad? Did he actually help you out?" Jay asked as he pulled notebooks and textbooks out of his bag onto the bed. Doug started lightly smacking Jay's arm, trying to get his attention, while staring at Carlos.  
"What?" Jay finally looked up at Doug and then followed Doug's line of sight to look at Carlos. "What in the name of-" Jay trailed off as he got up to move towards his hurt roommate."What happened to you?"  
"It's nothing," Carlos grabbed some clothes and moved back to the bathroom.  
"That is not nothing," Jay called through the now closed bathroom door. "Did Chad do that to you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Carlos answered as he changed clothes and got the first aid kit out so he could bandage his hands.  
"You better start talking so I know who I need to go hurt for this," Jay cracked his knuckles. No one hurts his friends without receiving the same from him.  
"I'm pretty sure violence is not a good answer to this, Jay," Doug intervened. "Why don't we calmly talk about this and then we can demand an apology from whoever hurt Carlos or we could talk to Fairy Godmother and have her punish the person. They clearly have broken school rules by harming a fellow student."  
"I thought being in Auradon meant that I wouldn't have to worry about other people trying to hurt me," Carlos said as he slowly opened the bathroom door. He was now in his regular clothes and his hands were bandaged.  
"I did too," Jay growled.  
"And you shouldn't have to worry about being hurt by others here, which is why we need to report this to Fairy Godmother, that way she can correct this behavior," Doug replied. "Whoever did this should not be allowed to get away with it. If they do they might get the idea that they were right in hurting you and do it again."  
Carlos sighed. He understood Doug's reasoning, but it still hurt his pride to tell his friends that he was pounded to the ground by the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. "Chad did it," he grumbled finally.  
"I knew it!" Jay cried.  
"It was kind of logical that it was Chad," Doug added. "He's never liked having you villain kids here."  
"He said he wanted to ‘toughen me up'," Carlos explained. "Said I was too weak to be on the tourney team or the ROAR team."  
"He's just jealous cus you're smarter than him," Jay tried to console his friend. "He could never come up with the plays that you do. You're a valuable part of the team."  
"I agree with Jay," Doug added. "The Knights have won more games since you two joined. But now we should go and tell Fairy Godmother what happened."  
"I still like my idea of just beating him up better," Jay added.  
"I bet you do, but that won't solve much," Doug countered. "He'll just want revenge if you hurt him."  
"And he won't want revenge if we tell Fairy Godmother about what he did?" Carlos questioned.  
"At least if he does try to exact revenge Fairy Godmother will be keeping an eye on him and may be able to stop him," Doug pointed out as he led the other boys out of their room. 

Fairy Godmother was very disappointed in Chad Charmings actions, but she promised Jay and Carlos that he would be punished and kept from repeating this behavior. She also planned on telling the tourney and ROAR coaches about what had transpired so they could also watch the prince to make sure he was not bullying the villain kids.  
For a while after the incident, Chad glared at the boys from a distance. He never said anything to them in fear that Fairy Godmother would punish him or worse, tell his parents what he had done.  
Carlos was quickly fawned over by Jane and Evie as they tried to help him with his wounds. Carlos would admit that the fight had been worth the attention he had received afterward.


End file.
